1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workplace for the treatment or finishing of, in particular, dental workpieces; for instance, impressions, dentures, plastic teeth, or respectively artificial teeth, and the like. Furthermore, the workplace can also serve for the finishing of jewelry workpieces or the like by goldsmiths.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A workplace or location of the type as discussed hereinabove, has become known from the disclosure of German Petty Patent No. 77 36 347. This known workplace, which is integrated with a workplate formed by the table top of a work table is subject to the optical influence of a large number of shapes and colors from objects which are present in the room, and also by room walls or windows. Independently of the hereby encountered disturbing light reflections which occur especially with artificially illuminated workplaces, the person working at the workplace is hindered or distracted by the above-mentioned influences, and namely, especially just in the accurate observation of the object or workpiece; for example, during blending and ceramic working with false or artificial teeth wherein, as is known, fine color nuances are of importance.